


Winding up and Breaking Down

by keyflight790, tsundanire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Impact Play, M/M, Safeword Use, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/pseuds/tsundanire
Summary: Draco begins their scene but isn't sure Harry's ready to play.





	Winding up and Breaking Down

Draco surveyed the naked man in front of him, from the stiff pull in his shoulders to the rigid dip right above his perfect arse. Something wasn’t right.  Usually, Harry would melt into the restraints, the supple leather grounding him, containing his loose magic, his loose fears. Draco tugged on the straps binding his ankles, cinching them tighter to the wall.    
  
He ran the soft leather flogger down Harry’s back.  Flicking his wrist, he delivered the first blow, a tingling sting to the bottom of Harry’s arse.  Harry didn’t flinch. Draco delivered two more swipes in quick succession, watching the skin ripple in the impacts wake, and still, Harry didn’t gasp, didn’t whine, didn’t relax as he climbed into subspace.     
  
He cocked his head, surveying Harry’s stance pressed tightly against the rough wall, eyes closed, lips pinched in a thin line.  Draco set down the flogger and picked up the cane, wondering if it’s harsh impact was more what Potter needed after a long day at work.   
  
“Colour, love.”   
  
“Green.”   
  
Draco nodded.  “Count them, Harry.”   
  
The first thrash landed squarely across his cheeks, and yet, the sound that came out of Harry was calm, neutral.  Almost bored. So unlike his usual groans and whines when taken to the straps.   
  
“One.”   
  
Draco lined up again.     
  
“Two.”   
  
The cane left strips of red welts across Harry’s back, blood rising to the surface quickly after impact.  And still, Harry stood stiff, unwavering.   
  
Draco delivered another whack with the thin cane, pulling back just as the toy nipped the hollow of his back.        
  
“Colour?”   
  
“Draco, I’m fine.  Harder, please.”   
  
Draco surveyed the marks, swallowing heavily.   
  
“No.”   
  
“Damnit, green, just do it.”   
  
“No, Harry.  Red. We’re done.”  Draco moved to pull off Harry’s restraints.   
  
“I haven’t safeworded.  Keep going, you can’t just stop.”   
  
“I can, and I will. I’m not asking permission, Harry.

Harry winced, as Draco removed the restraints and massaged his limbs.  
  
“Harry… I understand you are upset. But you know my rules.” Draco murmured, leaving the room to make some tea. When he came back, he wrapped Harry in a blanket and passed him the steaming mug.   
  
“Tell me what happened.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“I’m not asking permission. Tell me.”  
  
Harry knew his boyfriend was right of course, but that didn’t mean he was happy about it. In fact, just the idea of talking about the failed scene made his skin itch, but that was the only way they would be able to move forward… The only way Draco would trust him again.  
  
“It was a tactical error…” Harry began slowly, having waited as long as he could before eventually giving in. “We were supposed to be gathering intel on this family.”  
  
Draco nodded, pulling Harry’s foot into his lap and slowly rubbing his thumbs into the arch.   
  
“The stakeout wasn’t supposed to be as long as it was. I was supposed to get a replacement to cover me - but as you know, I was stuck there for three days straight. I slept only a few minutes at a time. By day three I was just… Exhausted.” Harry found once he started talking, he couldn’t stop.   
  
“They came in the night.” Harry shuddered. “My mind wandered for just a minute. I was thinking about you. And then the house just… exploded.” Harry let his head fall into his hands, his body trembling. “There was no time... I went with the team after they contained the fire… I saw them.. The family, all huddled together.” Harry began to sob, hating himself for letting his mind wander at such a pivotal moment. Draco pulled him into his arms and held him tight.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the October 2018 Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge: "I'm not asking permission" | 303 words. - written in two parts: first part by keyflight790 and second part by tsundanire


End file.
